


Well this was unexpected.

by EvieLeafy



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Im not very good a tagging, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, basically peter makes people like the avengers again, but this is like my second fic so its kinda understandable, for homecoming atleast, mostly using memes, peter and shuri are bffs, they are also gen z, which becomes very apparent very quickly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieLeafy/pseuds/EvieLeafy
Summary: The Avengers are back together, except now the general public kinda hate them, citizens across America fear the thought of how many lives could be lost in the event of another 'civil war', and now the avengers aren't even on proper speaking terms with each other. Enter Peter Parker and Shuri, about to save the Avengers and boost PR in the only true gen z way, using memes, and lots of them.





	1. Chapter 1

After countless arguments, negotiations and apologies the Avengers had reunited. Things were a lot more terse than they had been before the ‘civil war’ as it was being called, now the team joked less, they rarely spent time together outside of missions. The communal area of the Avengers Tower was almost always empty, everyone kept to themselves on their own floors, and it was obviously affecting how they functioned as a team. Fights had become a free for all, communication was just much harder than it had previously been, and a major reason for that was the lack of trust the team-mates felt towards one another.

The Avengers weren’t the only ones who didn’t trust them, the public seemed to hate the newly instated Avengers, they were scared of how many lives could be lost if another civil war was to take place. It was a dark time for everyone.

And now, after three months of being an official Avenger, Peter Parker was going change all of that.

 

***

 

Two weeks into Peter’s tenure as an official Avenger Tony introduced him to a new member of the team, King T’Challa of Wakanda, also known as the Black Panther.

King T’Challa was travelling back and forth between America and Wakanda daily to help Tony work on the accords, and to hopefully get the rouge Avengers pardoned, they worked tirelessly together for hours, paperwork lay about the tower in just about any place you could think of.

Peter took an instant liking to the king, he was kind, charming and just fun to be around, and his black panther suit was  _ so awesome.  _

And it seemed that T’Challa had also taken a liking to Peter, he told him stories about Wakanda, most of which Peter could hardly believe, but most of them surrounded T’Challa’s younger sister, Shuri. Peter reminded T’Challa of Shuri in many ways, and so he decided to introduce them, Shuri had always wanted to visit America, and after hearing many stories about peter she wanted to meet him, so this was as perfect a time as any.

 

On his next return to America T’Challa brought Shuri with him, she was very excited to finally see New York City, and to maybe get a sneak look at Tony Stark’s tech.

Tony and Peter were there to meet them when they arrived, Peter and Shuri were both uncharacteristically quiet, not really knowing what to say, they had both heard a lot of stories about each other. They didn’t really click until they made it down to one of the main labs, Tony was showing off one of the gauntlets he’d been working on. ‘It’s got a bug i’ve been trying to fix, it wormed its way into the coding though, so i’ve been calling it the worm’ he explained to them.

‘Oh Worm?’ said Peter and Shuri in unison as they shared a grin, and that’s where their friendship began.

They very quickly became close friends, laughing at memes together, watching TV, even just strolling around the city, whenever Shuri was over to visit with T’Challa they were inseparable.

 

This friendship only grew as time went on, and by the time the Rouge Avengers were pardoned Peter and Shuri were spending most their time together in the Avengers tower communal floor hanging out or playing dumb games they made up. Shuri discovered Peters alter ego almost immediately after meeting him and used this to her full advantage, she took a great amount of glee in shouting ‘The floor is lava’ at any given moment, and Peter, always up to the challenge would jump and stick to the most outlandish place he could think of within seconds.

Alternatively, Peters favourite game was ‘Finish the meme’ where one of them would start off a well known meme and the other had to finish it no matter what. Peter reminisced fondly of the time Tony and T’Challa were in the kitchen eating lunch and discussing some paperwork, he and Shuri were in the hallway walking into the kitchen, as soon as Shuri had set foot within the room Peter muttered ‘Skidaddle Skidoodle’, without a moment's hesitation Shuri shouted ‘Your dick is now a noodle’ to a bewildered Tony Stark and a mostly unphased T’Challa.

 

Shuri had sworn her revenge that day, she had to one up Peter at his own game, she had to do something no one else would think of, she just had no idea what, that was, until the return of the Rouge Avengers.

 

Peter and Shuri decided to sit out of the teams reunion, the situation was already pretty awkward and neither of them wanted to intrude. So instead they waited in the kitchen for the meeting, reunion, party, giant apology thing to end.

Peter lay his head on the kitchen counter, ‘What do you think they’re talking about?’ he asked eventually.

Shuri sat herself down on one of the stools and began to slowly spin herself around while thinking, ‘I have no idea,’ she admitted, ‘from the sound of things they have a lot to talk about, but they probably won’t, they’re kinda idiots like that.’

Peter laughed lightly. ‘This is so sad, FRIDAY play  _ all star but it's a depressing acoustic cover _ ’

Friday complied immediately, she was fond of Peter and Shuri and always enjoyed humoring them.

Shuri and Peter collapsed into a fit of giggles as the music washed over them.

‘That moment when you’re not the sharpest tool in the shed’ laughed Shuri.

‘Big mood’ chimed in Peter almost wheezing.

By the time they’d finished laughing the tense atmosphere had all but disappeared, and the duo spent the the next hour watching youtube and joking around. By the time the Avengers were finished their emotion fest, Peter and Shuri were in a pretty good mood. FRIDAY notified them that the Avengers were done and were waiting for them in the living room.

Peter and Shuri shared a look of dread,this would be...fun.

They made their way over to the living room, walking into a room filled with an awkward silence and pale faces.

‘Hey’ greeted Peter and Shuri as Peter gave a small wave.

‘So this is the notorious Spiderman,’ said Sam with a small smile,’nice to meet you face to face.’

‘Umm, thanks, you too?’ replied Peter with a curt nod, he could feel his soul abandoning his body, and from the look on shuri’s face she felt the same.

The Avengers introduced themselves to Peter and greeted Shuri, they had all met Shuri previously when they first arrived in Wakanda, but hadn’t spoken until now. Somehow being formally introduced to The avengers was  _ much _ more awkward than the previous silence.

 

Peter and Shuri used the first excuse they could to get out of the room, citing that it was getting late, and they were growing teens and all. ‘A Superhero with a bedtime’ chuckled Clint, not maliciously, but as if it was the only funny thing he’d heard in years, the mood seemed to lift a bit as the teens left the room.

 

Their excuse wasn’t all that much of a lie though as the Teens were exhausted, they both parted ways and wandered off to their respective bedrooms. As Peter crawled into his bed he hoped to himself that the Avengers would make up soon, he couldn’t handle those high levels tension much longer, but as he stared out his window into the dark night, the faint street lights underneath providing the view with a soft glow he got a feeling that everything would be okay.

And so he slept.


	2. Chapter 2

After Peter’s first, rather unfortunate meeting with the Avengers he didn’t get many chances to spend time with them, not through lack of trying though. Each Avenger had seemingly walled themselves away from most, if not all of their teammates. Peter and Shuri had taken it upon themselves to help everyone reconnect, and it hadn’t been working in the slightest. Whenever the teen were alone with any given Avenger they got on like a house on fire, but adding another Avenger to the mix resulted in either an awkward atmosphere or a full on fight.The teens could spend an hour chatting with Clint and Natasha, but as soon as Tony entered the room the conversation would slow down and die.

 

It was quickly becoming obvious that the team couldn’t function like this, and they weren’t. They weren’t so much of team, more along the lines of people with a common goal. They rarely covered each others backs, there was no malicious intent behind it, it just didn’t cross anyones mind. This was outlined in full force when Clint was hit with a vicious attack from behind while he was sniping from atop a building. This was no ones fault, but everyone knew that a year ago that wouldn’t have happened, someone, anyone would have stopped it, but now that the team was a scattered mess it was every man for himself.

  
  


It drove Peter up the walls, these were his childhood heros, they were supposed to be invincible, but the truth of the matter was that the Avengers were much more human than any news outlet would ever give them credit for.

 

And the news, where to even start with the news. If the Avengers reputation was bad before then now it was dirt, every media outlet talked in great length about their distaste of the Avengers. There were countless news articles about how terrible each avenger was in detail, there were social media accounts dedicated to hating the avengers, there were even online petitions to disband the avenger as a whole. None of these things were all that serious, but Peter couldn’t help but feel hurt.

 

As the Avengers got a call about a hoard of Doombots running around Brooklyn it was obvious that team morale was at an all time low, everyone threw on their costumes in silence and made their way to the Helicarrier, Peter couldn't stand the idea of another tense plane ride,’I’m just going to swing down,’ he told Tony.

Tony smiled, which he hadn’t done in quite awhile,’I don’t blame you kid’ he laughed humorlessly, ‘I’ll see you there.’He gave a small wave before joining the other Avengers.

 

As soon as Peter was about to jump out the window Shuri appeared beside him,

“I hope you weren’t forgetting about me” she grinned

The two teens had gotten into the habit of swinging into battle together, Shuri’s technology was amazing and joining in on the small fights had been a great way to test out all of her new weapons, and if the fights were small enough Peter would drop her on the roof of a nearby building so she could study the fight and figure out ways to combat the enemy's weak spots, which she’d relay to Peter. The Teens loved it, it just made fighting so much more fun when you had someone to rely on, which was a little hard to come by on this team. Peter grinned back at he, ”Want a lift?”, he asked jokingly, Shuri jumped onto his back, and together they swung out the window and into the city below.

 

The fight was pretty small scale so Peter dropped Shuri down atop a nearby building before swinging into the fray. Peter could hear Shuris familiar voice buzzing into his ears, warning him about enemies behind him and asking him to try hitting them in different places so she could take notes. It was actually pretty peaceful for a fight, nothing to dangerous, no civilians nearby, not worrying about getting too hurt, if only all fights could be like this

 

Peter sent a Doombot flying with a kick just as Captain America threw his shield at another robot on Peters left. Peter threw a web to catch the shield as it hurtled towards a building, and pulled it back to himself. He was about to toss it over to the good Captain when he heard Shuri’s voice coming from behind him yelling “THIS BITCH EMPTY-”. 

Without a moment's hesitation Peter shouted “YEET,” and flung Captain America’s shield at the remaining Doombots, hitting almost all of them at once. 

 

A wave of realisation washed over Peter as he looked at what he’d just done.

He turned to apologise to Captain America immediately, but as he faced the older man he couldn’t help but laugh, he looked so confused and bewildered, and Shuri laughing her guts out behind him, recording on her phone really didn't help. Within the next minute the remaining Avengers had destroyed the remaining robots, and were looking over at Peter and Shuri crippled over in laughter, and Captain America looking frankly scared with how much he didn’t understand what was going on.

 

Natasha returned the Captains shield to him, and looked at the teens questioningly, but no one could provide a good answer other than, “Its Peter and Shuri, what do you expect.” They made their way back to the Helicarrier as Peter and Shuri tried to explain their game and why it was so funny, and some of the Avengers could kind of understand, but they also  _ did not understand in the slightest _ .

“Is this what teenagers are like now?” asked Steve, “This is the oldest i’ve felt in a long time.” The team chuckled, and for a split moment it felt like the old team again, like nobody was angry at each other and nobody was holding their tongue, it was refreshing, but after a few minutes it was gone again.

 

By the time the Avengers had returned to the tower Shuri had already uploaded the video she’d taken onto every social media she was on. Being the Princess of Wakanda she had a sizeable amount a lot of followers and the video went viral within minutes. The two teens found this hilarious, they'd just gained the highest status a gen z could hope for, they had become a meme.

It wasn’t long before everyone had seen the video, within hours there were Spiderman and Princess Shuri themed tumblr meme and theory blogs, most people were theorising that Spiderman was a teenager, probably around 18 or 19, some people were theorising that the video was faked and was a PR stunt to boost the Avengers reputation among the younger generations, but most people just thought it was hilarious.

 

And with a boost of confidence that came from the countless amount of people who were laughing their asses off at the video, Shuri and Peter hatched a plan to only help their meme empire grow.

 

For about a month Peter and Tony had been working on a new Spiderman suit they had been calling The Iron Spider, it was awesome, and it came with four extra  _ Waldoes _ , which aside from having a goofy name, were really cool and helpful, they also emphasised the whole Spider schtick he had going on. The suit wasn’t completely finished yet but it was a major factor of Shuri and Peters plan.

 

Two days after the first video was uploaded another one joined it. The video was a little shaky as Shuri walked underneath a bridge somewhere in the city, “Wait till you guys get a load of this one” said Shuri from behind the camera, an acoustic version of Despacito played in the background as Shuri slowly panned the camera to the underside of the bridge where Peter, in full Iron Spider costume was hanging from. His feet were stuck to the top of the bridge, his metal arms stretched out into a T pose, while his actual arms were held together in the ‘you know he had to do it to em’ pose. The video ended with Shuri laughing in the background. 

 

Within thirty seconds it was everywhere, Shuris instagram account was flooded with messages

There was a whole internet subculture that loved Peter and Shuris antics and the Teens were going to feed into it, because this was honestly the most fun thing they’d done in so long and they weren’t about to stop now

 

It became a popular meme in and of itself for people to shout the start of memes at spiderman when he swung through New York in the hopes that he would shout the end back at them, and Peter always did, he loved feeling like he had an inside joke with the young generations of New York.

The Avengers had little to no idea that any of this was going on, Tony and T’Challa had seen the videos, but only because Peter and Shuri had shown them. The rest of the Avengers had been staying away from social media and TV because of all the backlash against them, which was understandable, nobody wants to read fifty news articles outlining how bad of a person they are.

 

They didn’t hear anything about the teens newly found internet fame, until the day of the Avengers first  press conference since the whole ‘Civil War’ thing. Hundreds of reporters had gathered, hoping to ask the Avengers a whole range of questions. Peter, Shuri and Wanda were watching the press conference from the tower. They were expecting a bunch of awkward questions about the team, and probably a whole bunch of accusations to boot, so it came as a surprise to everyone when the first reporter stood up to ask “Do you have anything to do with the recent internet fame of Spiderman and Princess Shuri?”

 

All the Avengers looked surprised, and Peter and Shuri shared a look, this couldn’t end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was really fun to write but i'm not quite as happy as I was with it as I was with the first chapter.  
> If you liked this chapter please leave a kudos and a comment, they really brighten up my day.  
> If you want to message me you can find me on tumblr here https://evie-leafy.tumblr.com/  
> See you guys again next time!  
> *Edit* I'm not quite sure what happened but my second Chapter was deleted overnight, luckily I still had a copy saved on my laptop, but all the comments left on this chapter will be gone, I just wanted to say thanks to all you guys who did leave comments, I read through all the ones I saw and they were lovely, Im sorry I never got the chance to respond. Anyways, i'll see you guys in the next chapter and hopefully this doesn't happen again.


End file.
